Forgetting One Lost
by AuronLuver
Summary: Hades is sad depressed and drunk. Why? Because he lost the love of his life. At a party hosted in favor of the gods, Dionysus sees him and tries to cheer him up. Yaio. Boy x Boy. Lemon. Smut. Crack pairing


Hades sat at the bar alone, his head cradled in arms as he fumbled with his empty shot glass. His semi-long black hair fell down in dark sheets around his face as he looked dully at the clear glass. His once beautiful, dark, obsidian eyes were glazed over with the lack of lucidness. He muttered something under his breath before he banged his fist loudly against the bar table.

"Another shot." He muttered as he sat up, glaring dangerously at the bar tender.

"Sir," The bar tender said nervously. "I think you may have had enough."

Hades growled and his eyes flicked up with anger. "I said, another shot." He said venomously.

The bar tender gulped and scuttled away, muttering curse words under his breath as he disappeared behind the far counter.

"Woah, you look like your having fun."

Hades turned around to see a tall man. He had swooshed light brown hair and mischievous, chocolate brown eyes. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a purple button up shirt that was unbuttoned half way. He had a playful smirk on his tanned face as he leaned up against the counter, perching himself next to the pale, black haired man.

"What do you want, Dionysus?" Hades slurred hatefully.

The man smiled and took the seat next to Hades. He smiled widely, showing off a full row of sparkling white teeth as he slapped Hades back playfully.

"I just came to check up on ya," Dionysus laughed. "You looked so lonely all over here by yourself."

"Get off me." Hades snapped, shoving the god's hand off him.

"Awww, no need to be so mean!" Dionysus whined. "I understand that you are all moping and sad but this is a party!" He exclaimed, motioning to the rest of the casino. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Enjoy myself?" Hades growled. "ENJOY MYSELF?"

Dionysus cringed and adverted his gaze.

"The one person I have ever truly loved is dead and you want me to enjoy myself?"

Dionysus scratched his head nervously and gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that." He said nervously. "I know it uh, must be hard for you."

Hades gave a pointed glare at the god and turned away as the bar tender set his shot glass on the table, now filled.

"Terrible thing, Zeus can be a real big-" Dionysus looked hesitantly over his shoulder. "Well you know what I mean."

"Just leave me alone you drunk." Hades spat.

"Look," Dionysus drawled, draping his arm around Hades's slumped shoulders. "I know it's hard but just give me a chance, and I can guarantee that you'll feel better."

Hades gave a suspicious glance at the Wine God and took his shot with a gulp. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't need yer help." He slurred.

"Come on," He urged. "It will be fun." He flashed him a mischievous smile and pulled him up out of the bar stool. "Let's go."

Hades glared at the man but didn't object as he was helped down the carpeted hotel hallways. The walked (well Hades was dragged) into the elevator as Dionysus pressed the flashing button of floor 10.

"Where we goin?" Hades slurred as he slumped against Dionysus, his head lolling up and down.

"You'll see." Dionysus laughed.

They stumbled out of the elevator and down to the end of the hall to a large double door room.

"Who's room is dis?"

"Mine." Dionysus smiled.

He opened the door and led Hades into the large room. The room had deep blue walls and pale tan carpet. A huge bed was pressed against the far side of the room with light white sheets.

Dionysus led Hades over to the bed and then rough pushed him down onto it. Hades let out an oof and slowly grappled the sheets through stupors of his drunkenness.

"What-?" Hades started but he was cut off.

Dionysus smiled and climbed on top of Hades's lap, straddling him as his hands curled around his broad back.

Hades spluttered for words as he felt Dionysus press against him, his hands rub his muscled back.

Dionysus's fingers traced up and down Hades's back before gripping the black shirt and pulling it up above the man's head. He pushed down on him and Hades fell back, his hair falling around him as he stared up at the wine god in shock.

Dionysus traced the well built stomach of Hades as a smile grew across his face. He began to move his hips in circles on the gods lap as he bent down to suck on his pale skin.

"Y-You idiot," Hades growled. "W-what are you doing?"

"I told you," He purred. "I'll make you feel better."

Hades gasped as he felt Dionysus begin to rub against him and he couldn't help how is body reacted. He shivered under the wine god's touch and felt himself grow aroused.

"Stop this," Hades commanded. "I-I am not gay."

"Neither am I." Dionysus smiled.

Tugging on Hades's pants an airy hiss was released from the death god's pursed lips as Dionysus's cold and feathery finger traced over the bulge in his pants.

With a grunt Hades's pants were flung across the other side of the room, leaving Hades only on his boxers and a flushed face.

"You're so cute when you blush." Dionysus smiled as he traced a finger over Hades's pale lips.

Hades turned redder and turned his head away.

Dionysus chuckled and stripped himself down, revealing well built abs and chest, leaving him also only in his boxers.

Dionysus peppered kisses down his chest and the valley of his stomach, granting a shutter from the man beneath him as he stopped just before the elastic of his boxers. With a smile his fingers slipped underneath and gently touched him.

"Agh!" Hades gasped as he grossly bucked his hips. His eyelashes fluttering, his eyes glazing over with slight pleasure.

Dionysus laughed as he yanked his boxers off and took him roughly in his mouth. His hand went down to gently pump where is mouth couldn't reach as he sucked, a slurping sound resonating throughout the room as he gently nipped his tip.

Hades let out a light moan as he let his head fall backwards, his breath coming out in forced gasps as he gripped the sheets tightly.

Dionysus pulled away, an audible pop sound released as he gently blew on his tip. He flinched at the sudden air and let out a small growl in pleasure.

"Turn over." Dionysus whispered softly, his breath tickling Hades's ear.

Hades blinked as sudden clearness, and what he was doing washed over him. He sat up and stared in shock at the wine god, his mind reeling. Though, despite all of this and the fact that he was with a man, he was oddly ok with it. He turned over and got on all fours, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

He heard Dionysus laugh and a pair of hands grab his waist lightly. "It will hurt at first,"

"I don't care." Hades snapped.

With a grunt Dionysus thrusted himself into Hades's, his tight hole squeezing around him as he pushed in deeper. The sound of flesh tearing rung in Hades's ears as his raw hole sucked him in.

Dionysus and Hades groaned in unison as Dionysus pulled out, only to ram himself back in with a grunt. The sound of flesh smacking could be heard as Dionysus pounded into Hades, his head tilting back as he let out a loud moan.

Hades was gripping the sheets tightly as he screwed his eyes shut, his knuckles turning white as his chest heaved up and down.

With one last thrust Hades moaned loudly and came, shooting a stream of sticky white onto the bed. Dionysus returned the favour and moaned, releasing his seeds inside of Hades.

With a groan Dionysus pulled out and sat next to Hades, smiling at him, while Hades gripped his head and curled into a ball.

"That was fun." Dionysus chuckled.

Hades lifted his head to glare at the god and slinked off and gathered his clothes.

"Tell this to no one." Hades said sternly. "This never happened."

Dionysus shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "If you insist. But remember, I'm always available." And with that, he left.


End file.
